The invention relates to an electric hair treatment appliance as generically defined by the preamble to claim 1.
A hair treatment appliance defining this generic type is already from European Patent Disclosure EP 0 072 994 A1 of the present Applicant. A solidly connected operator control panel for controlling operating parameters is disposed on the back of this hair treatment appliance, and the operator control panel has a stationary operator control and display field. Because of this construction, this has the disadvantage that the operator control panel can be operated only from the back of the hair treatment appliance.
It is therefore the object of the invention to create a hair treatment appliance of this generic type which does not have this disadvantage and can be conveniently operated selectively from the sides of the hair treatment appliance as well.
This object is attained as defined by the body of claim 1. Further advantageous refinements of the invention are recited in the dependent claims.
Because the operator control and display field is embodied as a circular face and is embedded rotatably, surface-axially, in a receptacle of the operator control panel, operation of the operator control panel of the hair treatment appliance is possible selectively, depending on the manually set rotary position of the operator control and display field, from the back or from both sides. For instance, if the hair treatment appliance is positioned in a tight corner of a hairdressing salon, it is conveniently possible to operate the operator control panel from the side accordingly.
The invention will be explained in further detail in terms of an exemplary embodiment.